Say Goodbye to William and Harry
by GGluvr1987
Summary: Post “Partings.” Rory feels terrible about letting Logan go. She thinks she can make it without him, until she finds the little surprise he left for her. ONESHOT. FLUFF.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls in any way.

**So, this is post "Partings" and I have to warn you, it gets pretty fluffy, but this was just the mood that I was in. **

"_If you come with me, I won't get on the plane."_

Logan's words kept repeating over and over again in Rory's head. Those sweet words that made Rory realize how much he really did love her also served the purpose of reminding her what a horrible mistake she had made. Why couldn't she have insisted on going with him? If she had, she wouldn't be sitting in their bed crying as she clutched his pillow.

He had called her a few hours ago, telling her he made it safely. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he had been crying. She did her best to mask her own crying over the phone and by the end of their short conversation, she collapsed on the bed, sobbing. She hadn't moved from that spot all day. She knew she was supposed to be stronger than this; she wasn't supposed to fall apart because her boyfriend was gone. But, he wasn't just her boyfriend, he was the love of her life. This was her first relationship where both partners said "I love you" and truly meant it. She thought back to when he was leaving and once again scolded herself for her stupidity.

"_I keep trying to think of all these fabulous things to say, but all I can think is say hi to William and Harry for me."_

"_I love you Ace."_

The first time Logan had said those words, she slammed a door in his face. It had scared her, because deep down, she didn't think he would ever say them. She had told him after professing her own feelings that he didn't have to say anything. It was enough for her to love him, even if he may not feel the same way.

She thought just loving him would be enough, but hearing those words come from Logan changed her life forever. She could never go back to not loving him, no matter what he had done. She loved him so much, but when it came time to say goodbye, she didn't tell him. What if he didn't know?

Logan had told her that he wasn't boyfriend material, but over the past few months, she began to realize that she also struggled with relationships. She ran when things became too intense and never really put her whole heart into it. Somehow, when helping Logan overcome his fear of commitment, she overcame her own. She had given so much of her heart to Logan that now that he was gone, she felt hollow. Her heart was thousands of miles away; it had followed him. Somehow, it made her feel better to know that if she couldn't be with Logan, at least her heart could be.

Rory crawled out of bed, determined not to mope any longer. If she kept busy, time would pass in no time, and she could see Logan. Stepping into the bathroom, she smiled brightly as she read a Post-It note that Logan had left for her.

**Keep smiling beautiful**

The words made her want to smile and cry at the same time. They made her miss him, but also feel his presence. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the scotch tape from the drawer and put a strip on the tiny piece of paper. Once she was satisfied that it wouldn't budge from its position, Rory walked to the bedroom and picked up her cell phone from the bed.

"Hello?"

"How am I supposed to smile when you're not here?" Rory asked sadly.

Logan smiled at the sound of her voice. "Ah, so you found it."

"Uh-huh."

"Now tell me that you're smiling." He hated to think of her sitting alone in the apartment crying.

Rory sniffled and said, "I'm smiling."

Even though he didn't believe her, he said, "Good, Ace. I love your smile."

Small tears began rolling down Rory's cheeks. Logan could hear her crying on the other line and said, "Ace, please don't cry. You're breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry." Rory said, trying to suppress her sobs.

Logan longed to be there to give her a hug. Instead, he was sitting in a strange apartment in a strange country, far away from the love of his life that was crying. "No, I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Rory began to cry harder when she heard this. "But, it's my fault you left."

"What are you talking about Rory? You are not my father, remember?"

"I should have told you to stay, like you wanted me to. I should have followed you to the airport and not let you get on that plane." Rory knew she shouldn't be saying it, but she couldn't stop herself.

Logan became overwhelmed with guilt. He couldn't stand that he made Rory feel like she was responsible for him not staying. "Rory, I never should have said those things. It isn't your fault that I left."

"But would you have stayed if I'd asked you?" Rory asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

Logan didn't know what to say. He sat in silence and all he could hear was Rory crying on the other line. _Yes, I would have_. "Rory…"

Rory knew the answer, even if he didn't say it. "Logan, screw William and Harry."

Logan, who actually had tears coming down his face, said, "What?"

"I love you, Logan. I should have said it, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, but you know how I get when I'm upset. I didn't want you to get on that plane."

"Ror, I know. I know that you love me. I love you too, but…" Logan wanted to say that he would be on the next flight home, but he couldn't. His father wouldn't give a damn that he loved Rory, he would ship him off as soon as he found out he'd left.

Rory waited as he paused; she was waiting for him to say that he would come home to her. All she heard was Logan's breathing and what sounded like crying. "Logan, blow off the Huntzberger destiny. We can figure something else out, as long as we are together."

Logan smiled as he heard her say everything he asked her to say the previous night. "Rory, are you sure about this?"

Rory stood up and paced around the room nervously as she felt him give in. "I think the only question here is whether or not you're sure that you can do it. Can you give it all up?"

Rory had anticipated a long silence, and was shocked when she heard Logan say, "For you, Rory? I think I'd do anything."

"Really?" Rory asked, crying happily.

Logan smiled brightly and said, "God, yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rory asked, half teasingly and half serious. She couldn't wait to see him; she was practically jumping up and down.

Logan laughed and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can, Ace."

**Okay, so extremely fluffy, but I just had to do it. I've been feeling a little emotional lately and watching their goodbye scene in "Partings" absolutely breaks my heart. Yes, I have seen it multiple times, each time making me sad. I hope you aren't in a sugar coma now. Please review!**


End file.
